Elemental: Sunstrike's Story
by Storm that Twists in Spiral
Summary: He wanted to die, said Jayfeather. My mother loved him more than anything in the world, said Jaypaw. What really happened that made Breezepelt, warped by hatred, find comfort in a simple she-cat like Sunstrike? Why did Sunstrike name her kit after the cat who had killed her mate? A collection of one-shots to explain their complicated relationship. Doesn't need Elemental to read!
1. Father

**Elsi: HI! I'm Elsi! This is Elemental: Sunstrike's Story! It explains a lot of the events that are briefly mentioned in Elemental Book One: Vast Lands. If you haven't read any of my Elemental series, that's okay, too, because this is just about Breezepelt and Sunstrike. It's all very cute and stuff.**

**Trek: Right. Also, Sunstrike doesn't exist on this website.**

**Elsi: **narrows eyes** IT SHALL BE FIXED.**

**Trek: Okay...wellll...yeah. There is no owning of Warriors to be done here.**

**Elsi: Oh, and a brief description. This first one-shot takes place when Breezepelt (then Breezepaw) gets back from the mountains in Eclipse. YAY!**

* * *

Father

Sunpaw's whiskers twitched, and she curled her paws under her chest.

"Tell us about it, Breezepaw!" called Swallowpaw, crawling closer. "Tell us all about the journey!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Breezepaw said airily. Sunpaw found herself annoyed at his comment. Of course it was a big deal! She would never be able to go to the mountains – or maybe she would. Would Onestar ever send her on a journey of such scale? "We had to go up and teach them the warrior code."

"I'm sure you were good at that," said Thistlepaw, his eyes glowing. "You know all about the warrior code." The others snickered, but Sunpaw didn't know what the problem was. Wasn't it a good thing to care about the warrior code? Sure, they were teasing him, but she thought that was rather silly. He was a good cat, and he cared about WindClan.

"It was hard," Breezepaw admitted, and he went on to explain the entire story. Sunpaw listened with wide eyes, thinking all about how brave that made Breezepaw. He had gone into enemy territory, his only company ThunderClan cats – and Crowfeather. Somehow, Breezepaw didn't sound enthused when he had to bring up Crowfeather. What was the matter? Sunpaw loved it when she could see her mother.

She let herself fall into the story, amazed at Breezepaw's stories of battle and fighting, things that she was so inexperienced with. She wished that she could go into _real_ battle. Maybe Breezepaw could see that she was a good fighter, too! He had to be a great fighter, after all of his adventures. He was just so…brave!

"You deserve to be a warrior!" Sunpaw purred, when he had finished. Breezepaw glowed under the praise, and Heatherpaw smiled over at him. Sunpaw found an emotion in her chest: would she ever have such a close friendship with anyone? She liked Sedgepaw and Swallowpaw, but the two were close as only littermates could be. And she tolerated Thistlepaw…no more. The younger apprentice was arrogant and thought himself far better than any of them. That was an attitude that Sunpaw couldn't stand.

"I want to hear more about Lionpaw," Sedgepaw put forward, her eyes glowing. "I heard that he's the handsomest apprentice around the lake!" Breezepaw and Heatherpaw bristled, and Swallowpaw purred in agreement with her sister.

"Tell us more about him!" said Swallowpaw enthusiastically. Breezepaw and Heatherpaw exchanged a glance, and Sunpaw narrowed her eyes. She didn't really want to hear about Lionpaw – who cared about some ThunderClan apprentice? Two brave and strong apprentices sat right in front of her!

"Heatherpaw knows loads," Breezepaw finally said, standing up. He flicked his tail at the tabby she-cat, who looked up at him in dismay. "Ask her questions."

"You know Lionpaw?" asked Sedgepaw, her eyes wide. "Tell us all about him!"

Breezepaw shoved out of the den, and Sunpaw watched him go, frowning. There was something wrong with her denmate, and she should figure out what it was. That would be the right thing to do! Scrambling to her paws, Sunpaw pushed out of the apprentice's den.

"Breezepaw, wait!" she called, but Breezepaw didn't wait, stalking moodily out of the entrance to camp. Sighing, Sunpaw rushed after him, pity in her heart.

"Where are you two off to?" asked Weaselfur. Sunpaw flicked her tail at him.

"Just for a run!" she squeaked. "We'll be back!" Weaselfur made a noise of annoyance, but Sunpaw ignored him, chasing Breezepaw up the hill.

"Breezepaw!" she cried. At last, the black apprentice whirled on her, his amber eyes like fire.

"_What_, Sunpaw?" he snapped. Sunpaw opened her mouth to speak – and realized that she really didn't have anything to say to him. She sat down, thinking. Breezepaw's eyes held a question, and she finally frowned.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright," she continued. "And I want to hear more about your battles."

"What, not about Lionpaw?" spat Breezepaw. "That's all anyone _else_ wants."

Sunpaw heard the resentment in his mew, and she shook her head, taking a cautious step towards Breezepaw.

"No," she responded. "I'd much rather hear about you and Crowfeather. You're WindClan warriors, after all. Or…you should be."

Breezepaw stared at her, clearly not sure what his response should be. Sunpaw waited for some sort of snapping reply, knowing that he was just as arrogant as Thistlepaw was. Why was she even out here, anyways? She couldn't take his stupid pride, and she hated his false sense of obligation.

Something stirred inside of Sunpaw: pity. That was why she was out here.

"Crowfeather doesn't think I'm much of anything," said Breezepaw after a few moments. "Even if Onestar wanted to make me a warrior, I'm sure he would come up with a list of reasons why I'm not ready."

"Why would he do that?" Sunpaw wanted to know. "I mean, he's your father. He loves you." Breezepaw laughed bitterly, and Sunpaw paused. All fathers loved their kits. Her father, whoever he was, loved her. At least, that's what Larkflight said.

"Try having Crowfeather for a father sometime," snapped Breezepaw. "Even he would rather watch Lionpaw than me. You should have seen him on the journey. That was a great catch, Lionpaw. You're doing well, Hollypaw. Work on your crouch, Breezepaw."

Anger filtered into Sunpaw's mind, and she recoiled away from him. Breezepaw glanced over at her, half-wondering what she was doing.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," she snapped at him. "You're lucky to have Crowfeather as your father. He's a great WindClan warrior! He just wants you to be that, too."

"What do you know of it?" demanded Breezepaw furiously.

"Nothing," spat Sunpaw. She lashed her tail, frustrated with his whining. This was a waste of her time and energy. "Nothing, and you know why?" Breezepaw didn't answer, and Sunpaw went on. "It's because I don't know who my father is. My father could be anyone. He could be Onestar, or he could be Blackstar. He could be some random rogue, too. Anyone."

She stood there, shaking from anger, wondering why she was still standing there and waiting for him to reply. Finally, Breezepaw turned his amber eyes on her.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quietly. "I know you don't have a father. That must be tough."

"It's not as bad as you think," answered Sunpaw. "I have Larkflight. And I don't sit by myself whining about it like you do."

"Sunpaw, you don't get it," Breezepaw replied, annoyed.

"I wish I _could_ get it," said Sunpaw. They stood there in silence for a few seconds, staring at each other, sizing up each other's problems. Deep in her heart, Sunpaw really did feel sorry for Breezepaw. She could imagine being cast away by Larkflight, pushed aside by her mysterious father, maybe even abandoned altogether. But she was also upset. Breezepaw had Nightcloud, who tried to help him as best as she could, and he had Heatherpaw to trust in. Who did Sunpaw have, apart from her mother? No one had ever reached out to her. No one had ever looked at her twice, except to congratulate her on a piece of fresh-kill, or to ask her to do a chore. Sunpaw didn't even _care,_ and that's what made the two of them so different. Poor Breezepaw lived off of the attention, and was starved for it. Sunpaw had learned to live in the shadows, and she liked it there. Or, she tolerated it.

"I…" began Breezepaw. His ears flattened, and he drooped visibly. "I'm sorry, Sunpaw."

Sunpaw blinked in surprise. Had he just…_apologized_? He was so proud, so stubborn, and yet here he was…_apologizing?_ She was confused by the break in character, and for a minute, she forgot that she was angry with him.

Deep in her heart, she wasn't angry with him. Carefully, Sunpaw sat beside him, pressing into him gently. It was a friendly gesture, and Sunpaw meant it. She wanted to be there for Breezepaw, because she thought that he deserved more than he got.

"I forgive you," she responded. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Breezepaw didn't answer, and for a few moments, they just sat there, thinking, breathing, and knowing that they weren't really alone. It was nice, thought Sunpaw. She had never felt particularly drawn to Breezepaw, but he was her denmate, and she liked to consider him a friend. And sitting next to him, just having someone for company…well, it was simply nice.

* * *

**Elsi: There. Cute and friendship-y. It took me probably two to four hours of researching WindClan cats before I decided that Sunstrike didn't really have a mother that made sense. So I made one. Her name is Larkflight. She's nice to Sunstrike. Furthermore, I decided that Sunstrike doesn't have a father, which is okay, because a lot of cats didn't until the second series. :D YAY SUNSTRIKE!**


	2. Fall

__**Elsi: Hi, everyone! Have another Breezepelt and Sunstrike one-shot! This one-shot is called FALL. It's...well, it makes sense as to why it's called fall. At least, it should. This one probably takes place during Long Shadows or maybe Sunrise. Breezepelt doesn't know that he has half-siblings yet, but he is a warrior...so, there you go. That's the timeframe. Ummmmm...more Sunpaw?**

**Trek: I like Sunstrike. She's kind of unusual.**

**Elsi: Yep! She's quiet, very clumsy, and yet super-duper cheerful. She's also very selfless. Anyways, read and review, please!**

**Trek: Elsi doesn't own Warriors. Nor do I. But that's irrelevant. **

* * *

_Fall_

Sunpaw stretched in the morning light, shaking a drop of dew off of her nose. Swallowpaw purred in amusement, nudging past her.

"It's so beautiful out here," Swallowpaw commented. She turned back to Sunpaw, smiling. "Don't you think, Sunpaw?"

"Yes," agreed Sunpaw, but she didn't say much else. Swallowpaw was good to have around, she reflected, and the two she-cats padded towards the fresh-kill pile, which was slightly lower than it had been the night before.

"Swallowpaw," she called lightly. Swallowpaw looked up with wide green eyes, and Sunpaw frowned. "Is there less fresh-kill here, or am I imagining it?"

Swallowpaw took a look, and she shook her head.

"It's because leaf-bare is coming," she promised. "Come on, you should eat something. We can hunt later, but you can't do anything on an empty stomach." Sunpaw looked at the mouse she held, but she suddenly wasn't very hungry. It wasn't right that the Clan should go hungry, not during leaf-fall!

"Thanks, but I'm going to see if Emberfoot needs me," Sunpaw replied hastily. Swallowpaw mewed her confusion, but Sunpaw turned away anyways, trotting over to her mentor. The dark-pelted tom was relaxing in the morning sunlight.

"Emberfoot, can we hunt?" asked Sunpaw, flicking her tail from side to side. "I want to make the fresh-kill pile tall again!" Emberfoot meowed his amusement, sitting up and shaking his head out.

"I think that would be alright," he admitted. "Have you eaten anything this morning? We shouldn't head out without food in our bellies."

"I had a bite or two," lied Sunpaw. She knew better than to tell him that she hadn't eaten; he would force something down her throat. That was the thing about Emberfoot: he was just so stubborn about some things! Plus, she wasn't hungry. It was a beautiful day; she was full of energy!

"Ashfoot!" called Emberfoot, leading Sunpaw towards the entrance. "Sunpaw and I are going hunting!"

"You should take another warrior with you," said a voice, and Sunpaw turned to see Whitetail blinking at them. "Breezepelt!"

From nearby, Sunpaw's former denmate turned his amber eyes up.

"Go hunting with Emberfoot and Sunpaw!" ordered Whitetail. "They need another warrior with them."

For a long moment, Breezepelt looked as if he was going to protest, but then he nodded, trotting over towards them. Sunpaw could nearly feel his irritation, and she rolled her eyes. Why was Breezepelt so grumpy lately? There was no need for that. They were in a beautiful place, especially with all the leaves falling from the trees. Plus, they had the opportunity to help out their Clan! Sunpaw adored helping WindClan to prosper. She felt like she was…_part_ of something.

Out on the open hills, Sunpaw let the wind whip through her fur. She took a good long breath, tasting the scents of cats all around her. There was a rabbit or two nearby, she realized, which was good to know.

"I smell rabbit!" she reported, turning to Emberfoot. "Towards the lake."

"Good, Sunpaw," Emberfoot praised. "Let's head towards the lake, then!" Nodding, Sunpaw took off at a jog, letting the wind press into her long tortoiseshell fur. How did ThunderClan or ShadowClan cats live under all of those trees? It was just so wonderful out here – free, really. She would never be able to live without that freedom.

"Careful!" Something pushed her lightly, and Sunpaw tumbled down the hill, landing clumsily in a pile of leaves. She looked up, annoyed, to see Breezepelt standing there. "The ground isn't stable here."

"What do you mean, unstable?" asked Sunpaw, marching up the hill. "It's perfectly fine! We've run over this territory tons of times."

"Keep up, you two!" called Emberfoot, casting a look over his shoulder. "Or we'll lose that rabbit!"

"Come on," Breezepelt said, and he pushed off the ground. Sunpaw picked up her pace, leading the way up the next rise. Leaves from ThunderClan trees whipped through her fur, and she purred in surprise. It just felt so great in the cool leaf-fall air. Leaf-fall was her favorite time of year, she decided firmly.

"Hey!" called Breezepelt. Sunpaw turned her head, and she found herself slipping. Suddenly, the young warrior batted her out of the way, leaping forward as the ground fell out from underneath him. Sunpaw cried out in surprise, scampering away in shock, and peered down at Breezepelt. He sat up, shaking the dust off of his fur, and Sunpaw found that he was sitting in a deep hole. It was probably a burrow of a fox, abandoned long ago…but the slopes were too tricky for cats to climb.

"Emberfoot, Breezepelt's stuck!" called Sunpaw, turning to her mentor. The grey warrior sighed, trotting towards them. He looked down into the hole, where Breezepelt sat, crossly.

"I can try to jump," Breezepelt snapped. "I'm not stuck yet." To prove his point, he took a massive leap towards the top of the wall, getting a grip on the dirt. But, just as his claws locked in, the shaking dirt gave in, and he toppled backwards. Emberfoot's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"I'll go fetch help," he said. "Stay here, Sunpaw, and see if you can't figure out a way to get Breezepelt out of there." Breezepelt tried to jump again, to no avail. At last, he sat at the bottom of the cavern.

Sunpaw flicked her tail, cautiously approaching the edge.

"Maybe you can jump up and grab my paw," she suggested, trying to think of something. "Then I could pull you up." Breezepelt observed her for a few seconds before shaking his head. He sighed in annoyance.

"I'd probably pull you in," he said. "But that would work…do you have a stick or anything?" Sunpaw looked around, trying to think. She needed a long and sturdy stick, a tree root or something. But this was WindClan!

Her eyes fell on a washed up piece of wood near the shore, and she meowed a warning to Breezepelt. Quickly, Sunpaw turned, sliding down the hill and picking up the piece of driftwood. It was long enough, she decided, and she began treading up the hill, dragging the heavy piece of driftwood with her.

"Did you find something?" Breezepelt called up. Muffled by the driftwood, Sunpaw mewed her consent. She settled the driftwood by the edge of the hole to catch her breath.

"I'll lower this down," she suggested. "You can dig your claws in, and I'll pull you up." Sunpaw backed up, trying to find a spot where she could get a good grip on the earth. Cautiously, Sunpaw reached for the driftwood, hoping to use her front paws to get a good grip on it. But the bark was slippery, and soon, Sunpaw released the earth to crawl closer. If only the piece of wood wasn't so _heavy!_

That's when Sunpaw's clumsy nature kicked in, and as she reached for the driftwood, her long tail swept under her. With a squeak, Sunpaw tripped, tumbling head-over-heels. Unlike her previous falls, she fell longer than she'd expected.

"You mouse-brain, Sunpaw!" exclaimed Breezepelt, and Sunpaw realized with a jolt that she'd fallen into the burrow. "What did you do?"

"I fell," answered Sunpaw stupidly. Breezepelt hissed his exasperation, looking back up towards the surface.

"Now we're both caught down here!" he declared. "This wouldn't have happened if you had been a little more careful."

"You fell first!" snapped Sunpaw, rounding on him. The black tom sighed, annoyed, and turned his attention back to the top of the hole. "Now what do we do?"

"We wait for Emberfoot to come back," Breezepelt sighed. He sounded frustrated. Sunpaw sighed, crouching down. She felt guilty for failing him; why did she have to be so clumsy anyways? She would never be a warrior if she couldn't stand up properly.

A few boring moments passed, and Sunpaw shifted. Well, if she was stuck in here with Breezepelt, she might as well make conversation. It was either that or stare at him.

"How's being a warrior?" asked Sunpaw, trying to shift away from him. Unfortunately, it was a small burrow for two cats, and his tail had to drape over her paws in order for them to both sit. Not that Sunpaw minded the contact; she liked it when she had company.

"It's basically like being an apprentice, except without the chores," Breezepelt said dryly. Sunpaw's whiskers twitched; she didn't get to see the funny side of Breezepelt. No one did.

"At least you don't have to listen to Webfoot's rendition of how Onestar came to power for the seventeenth time," Sunpaw pointed out. A glimmer of amusement caught in Breezepelt's eyes.

"And _I _stepped out from the shadows, leading the cry!" declared Breezepelt in his best Webfoot-voice. Sunpaw giggled. "Please. We all know that he fought against Onestar until the end."

"Or Morningflower's complaints," she put forth. "Sunpaw, there's a thorn in my bedding! Sunpaw, are you sure this came from the tree I like? Honestly, apprentices these days! They hardly even know where to put their paws!"

"What is with those apprentices these days?" Breezepelt added teasingly. Sunpaw batted at him with one paw. "I mean, any decent WindClan apprentice can walk two tail-lengths without falling in a hole."

"I mean, any decent WindClan warrior can figure out not to jump on a fox burrow," echoed Sunpaw. She liked this playful side of Breezepelt. He'd been so cross lately; Sunpaw was sure that the kit in him had gone away entirely. But apparently, he was a young warrior like anyone else.

"Where is Emberfoot?" she wondered aloud, looking towards the sky. Her mentor still hadn't returned. Breezepelt flicked his tail, the tip brushing against her chest.

"He'll be here soon," he promised. "Why, don't you like spending time in fox burrows?"

"Oh, it's delightful," Sunpaw answered, rolling her eyes. "Especially in present company." Breezepelt's amber eyes gleamed, surprised, and Sunpaw felt her pelt grow hot. She hadn't meant to say that. That sounded like she had feelings for him – and she didn't.

"Well, I'm glad you appreciate me," he said at last. "I thought we weren't friends anymore." Sunpaw was taken by surprise at the sincerity in his mew. Where was the grouchy, secluded Breezepelt that she had learned to tolerate? He hadn't yelled at her since she'd fallen in with him. In fact, he seemed very relaxed.

"We've always been friends," she promised him, warmed by the idea. They'd never been particularly close, but Sunpaw was thrilled that he actually considered her his friend. Breezepelt had Heathertail…he'd never appeared to want or need anyone else around him. Amber eyes sparkled with sincerity and warmth, taking Sunpaw by surprise.

"That's good to know," he sighed. "It's nice to not have to worry about anything. To just sit. Out of all the apprentices that I could be stuck in a fox burrow with, you're probably the best."

"Well, thanks," purred Sunpaw, but she knew that there was a note of sincerity in the words. "Out of all the grouchy and arrogant new warriors I could be stuck in a fox burrow with, you're probably the worst."

"Hey!" Breezepelt cried, and he flicked her chin with the tip of his tail. "You just said that you liked me, remember?"

"That doesn't make you any less grumpy," Sunpaw replied evenly. She twitched her own tail, amused. "Oh, look at me. I'm Breezepelt, the finest warrior WindClan has ever seen. RiverClan warriors tremble at my paws, and she-cats faint when I fix them with my amber smolder. StarClan forbid I should actually have to listen to anyone else!"

Breezepelt tried to glare at her for several moments, and Sunpaw held his amber smolder with a barely-suppressed grin. Then, they were laughing.

It felt good to laugh, and it felt even better to have someone else to laugh with. Breezepelt's laugh was rich, almost forced, as if he hadn't laughed for real in a very long time. That thought stopped Sunpaw's laughter for a moment, and she watched him in his bliss for a second before starting to giggle again. There was something truly tragic about Breezepelt. Maybe it was that he had been pushed aside by most of the Clan; all he had wanted was, well, to be wanted. No cat had ever really given him that, and it was sad. Making a cat like that laugh made Sunpaw's heart soar.

"Sunpaw, you mouse-brain!" cried a voice. Laughter ceased for a moment, and Sunpaw glanced up to see Emberfoot leaning over them. Larkflight stood beside him, a twinkle in her eyes. "How did you fall in, too?"

"I was trying to help," whined Sunpaw, but her heart was light. Emberfoot sighed, and Sunpaw noticed other warriors around them apart from her mother. They began to bicker on the best way to help them out; Sunpaw tried to help as best as she could.

Sunpaw glanced back at Breezepelt as they finally clambered out of the hole, trying to read the look in his amber eyes. There was a mystery there, and some sort of emotion that she didn't understand. Newfound respect and friendship, she hoped. Honestly, the fresh air felt good, but she kind of missed the brushing of Breezepelt's tail on her paws. He fell into step with her as they walked back, and she swore that he was a half a step closer than he would have been. Her heart and pelt warmed at having him so close.

"Amber smolder, huh?" Breezepelt meowed, looking down at her. Sunpaw's whiskers twitched in embarrassment, and she tried to think of some explanation. But Breezepelt winked, and she shouldered him, irritated. Breezepelt laughed, and as they continued back, Sunpaw realized something.

He was looking for freedom. That's all he wanted, was freedom to laugh and talk, to have his dreams, to vent his anger, and to have someone to listen to him when he was upset. Sunpaw's paws began to tingle; he wanted someone to want him, and to…love him.

Maybe that was why he was so happy all of a sudden: he had found that cat.

He had found Sunpaw.

* * *

**Elsi: FLUFF. UFFDUFFDUFFDUFFFLUFF.**

**Trek: Uh...right. So, if you liked that, review! There will be more. Yes, yes there will be.**

**Elsi: Ehhehheheheh. Right. More. That's my job.**


	3. Darkness

**Elsi: So...I know I'm the author, but I think that this one-shot is pretty great. I'm not going to say much else about it, but it's definitely the best out of the three I've written. Well, that's what I think.**_  
_

**Trek: When does this take place, do you think? **

**Elsi: I'd guess sometime during The Fourth Apprentice. Maybe even earlier...definitely before Jayfeather and Breezepelt have their fightamajigger. I mean, I guess it could be afterwards, but I don't think Breezepelt is really sucked in at this point. He will be sooooon!**

**Trek: Oh, brother. Well, read and review, I suppose. Elsi doesn't own Warriors. **

* * *

_Darkness_

Sunstrike's tail waved silently through the darkness as she stared out over WindClan's magnificent territory. Silverpelt glittered down at her, each star as beautiful as the last. It was no wonder that she couldn't sleep. Smiling, Sunstrike took another cautious steps, staring down at the lake. This was by far her favorite spot in all of the territory; the lake was just beautiful at night. It was as if Silverpelt was watching itself, and each star in the sky smiled twofold.

She was out here due to her uncomfortable dreams. Not for the first time, Sunstrike had dreamed of a place where there was no prey for her to catch. The trees had been tall and haunted, full of shadows that both intrigued and frightened Sunstrike. There were cats somewhere, she knew, but she could never seem to find them – or her way out. That particular night, she had wandered the endless forest for what seemed like moons, feeling constricted and trapped under the dark branches. When she had woken up, she had come here right away. It was the fresh air that calmed her down; nothing else would work at this point.

Why did the dreams seem so real when she was in them? They weren't like her other dreams, because she could actually think. She could recognize that she was in a dream, which was unusual. There was something bigger going on, thought Sunstrike, and that idea worried her. She wasn't a part of anything bigger than WindClan – no one had ever targeted her. She would prefer if it stayed that way!

"Please tell me you're kidding." Heathertail's voice surprised Sunstrike, and the tortoiseshell she-cat turned, alarmed.

"Why would I be kidding?" Sunstrike's heart began to race – Breezepelt. He had that sincerity in his voice that was so rare for him, which she adored hearing. Carefully, Sunstrike looked around, trying to find some place to hide. They would see her, soon, and she didn't want to interrupt. Maybe she could just…sneak back to camp without running into them.

Sunstrike slid over to a disfigured clump of heather, crouching low into the stalks and praying to StarClan that she wouldn't be seen. They had to pass her, and then she could get back to camp.

Breezepelt and Heathertail came into view, padding side-by-side. Sunstrike lowered herself into the branches, hoping that they wouldn't see her. Once they were slightly farther away, she could just…sneak backwards…

"Isn't it a good thing that I'm learning how to be a great warrior?" demanded Breezepelt, sounding annoyed.

"This Dark Forest…" Heathertail began, shaking her head. "I'm not so sure, Breezepelt, if you're learning to be a great warrior for WindClan or not."

"Who else would I be a great warrior for?" asked Breezepelt furiously. He turned on Heathertail, eliminating all possibility of Sunstrike sneaking away. She sat back, crouching as low as she could. From between the branches of heather, she could see Breezepelt's amber eyes glowing, ambition in his every move. There was something dark in his movements, something that terrified and intrigued her. For a few moments, Sunstrike thought back to her dark forest – could that be his, too? She knew that there was something special about it, and the thought of sharing a dream haven with Breezepelt excited her. But…he was taking training from someone. Who?

"I just don't think you should trust this cat," Heathertail emphasized. "You've heard Morningflower's tales. She knew this Brokenstar when he was alive. He was bad news."

"Well, he just wants to help me," Breezepelt snapped. "He said that I can…take my anger at Lionblaze and Jayfeather and turn it into power. I can be a great warrior, and help WindClan rise to greatness and squash those ThunderClan brats!"

"You wouldn't," Heathertail whispered, her voice full of shock. Sunstrike was frozen, unable to move. There was horror reflected in Heathertail's eyes, and Sunstrike felt that horror in her own chest. She knew the stories about Brokenstar just as well as the next cat. He had been one of ShadowClan's most notorious leaders, just under Tigerstar. That thought sent a shiver up Sunstrike's spine. Had Breezepelt met Tigerstar, too?

"I would do anything to get rid of them," Breezepelt growled. His pelt shook. "You've seen what WindClan is doing to me, but they don't seem to feel it."

"Don't let this conquer you!" Heathertail insisted. Her eyes burned, desperate. "You're my friend, Breezepelt. I don't want to see you turn into a twisted, dark cat. But…are you already?" She took a few steps back.

"I know what I'm doing, Heathertail," snapped Breezepelt. He shook his head, and in the moonlight, Sunstrike was almost…afraid of him. Each of his muscles rippled as he moved after her; she could nearly see him pouncing, claws unsheathed. But he didn't. "This is no big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal!" hissed Heathertail. "You'd kill them if you could. Wouldn't you?"

Breezepelt's tail lashed, and he grunted his consent. That made Heathertail tremble, and Sunstrike wondered if she, too, was afraid. But, no. Heathertail was just angry, it seemed, and she spat violently at his feet.

"You're already gone," she snapped. "I can't be friends with someone so bent on revenge."

"Heathertail, wait!" roared Breezepelt. "I thought you'd be happy! You hate Lionblaze, too! You know. You understand."

"I would _never_ let my anger rule me," Heathertail spat back. "But you, you're so full of hatred and darkness. I should have seen this coming – I did see this coming."

"Heathertail…" began Breezepelt, desperation turning into anger.

"Stay away from me, Breezepelt," hissed Heathertail. "If you ever get out of there, then you can come find me. But I refuse to be around someone so dark." Sunstrike flinched as he howled her name, but Heathertail was out of sight, running back towards camp like only a WindClan cat could do. Carefully, she tried to push backwards – now what would she do?

Breezepelt gave a savage yowl, his anger exploding out of him in that noise. He tore at the ground, his vicious claws sending dirt and grass flying. In his rage, he looked like some sort of shadow creature, crafted completely from darkness. He was so haunted to Sunstrike's eyes, and yet…there was a beautiful, fragile cat hidden there. If she squinted, and if she thought about who he was, he was really tragic.

Who was he now? He was alone, and yet, so trapped inside of his own head. Sunstrike remembered back to the suffocating darkness in the forest of her dreams, the endless maze of overgrown shadows that loomed over her head. If that place was his place, too…couldn't she help? But she wasn't receiving aid from any dark cat.

That thought horrified Sunstrike, and she shrank farther back into the heather, trying to figure out a way to get away from him. Maybe she should just turn and flee. She'd be back at camp before he could realize what had happened. He was gone now, lost in the dark maze, trapped in his own rage, in his own hate. Breezepelt was imprisoned, and he would _never_ be free.

A fragment of a memory caught up with her, and Sunstrike's breath caught in her throat as she turned to go. His laughter. Breezepelt's tail twitching across her chin in teasing, his wink as he teased her about falling for him. And she _had._ They'd shared many hunting trips and border patrols, a few meals here and there, nothing except cautious friendship, but Sunstrike had never forgotten his freedom in those few moments, where she had fallen in love with him. He had long since disappeared. Sunstrike's eyes closed, and her heart fell a few feet. There was a cat inside of this monster before her, one that she had fallen in a fox burrow with, one that she had laughed with, one that she had begun to fall in love with. He was gone now. She knew that she should let him be, that she should head back to camp and forget about the good cat she loved.

So, naturally, Sunstrike walked out of the heather towards him.

Breezepelt rounded on her, claws unsheathed, amber eyes full of a madness that nearly froze Sunstrike where she stood. Cautiously, she stood her ground, her heart pounding, her eyes searching his.

"Sunstrike." Breezepelt's voice was a husky growl, dark and angry. "You've been eavesdropping."

"On accident," admitted Sunstrike. "I wanted to get back to camp, but I couldn't without you seeing me…"

"You heard, then." She heard the click of his claws on the grass, and for a fleeting moment, she wondered if he would leap at her. His tense muscles gleamed under his glossy black pelt as he stepped towards him, but Sunstrike found that she was not afraid.

"Heathertail is right," she said stupidly. A growl rose in the back of Breezepelt's throat, and Sunstrike unsheathed her claws, holding her ground. She forced herself to stare into his eyes, finding courage within her memories of him. There _was_ the Breezepelt she loved in that lean shape, she knew there was. "But I don't think you're wrong."

"You know nothing," hissed Breezepelt. His amber eyes sparked with hate, and Sunstrike wondered for a terrible moment if that hate was directed at her now. "You've never had them stare at you, whisper names behind your back. WindClan has always loved you. They have always hated me, and now more than ever. I'm more half-Clan than Crowfeather's _other_ kits in their eyes."

"That's not true," stressed Sunstrike. She forced herself to sit, trying to bat away her fear. He wouldn't attack her, not here, not now. "There are cats in WindClan that love you, and are proud of you. I think you're a great warrior, and Heathertail has always been your friend."

"You're blind as well as clumsy," snapped Breezepelt. Sunstrike ignored the insult, flicking her tail.

"Heathertail is afraid of the darkness inside of you," she responded. "You're turning into something that she can't possibly love, and for good reason!" Breezepelt glared at her still, his ears flattening back to his head. "You're full of rage and hatred towards your father and towards your own family. You stopped being a WindClan warrior when you gave up your honor."

"They aren't my family," spat Breezepelt. He drew close to her, his amber eyes shining with fury. Sunstrike could feel his breath on her muzzle, and she tried to stop her paws from buzzing. "And I will _always_ be WindClan. All I am is WindClan! All I have is WindClan."

"No," said Sunstrike boldly. "All you are is darkness. A WindClan warrior would _never_ kill another cat, especially not his own kin!"

"Then what do I have?" snapped Breezepelt. He quivered with obvious anger, and his paws twitched. Sunstrike dug her claws into the ground, preparing to defend herself if he swatted one of those killer paws at him. But, with another huff, Breezepelt whirled around, ripping up more of the grass. Another yowl of anger escaped him, but agony and lonliness echoed back at Sunstrike.

"You have me," she promised. Gingerly, Sunstrike followed him. He stood there in silence, staring down at the lake. Sunstrike padded up next to him, for a second pressing her pelt into his. Shock prickled off of his fur, and Sunstrike breathed in his scent. He was still the cat she loved, even if his heart was covered in shadows as black as his pelt. Beyond the shadows, there was still…something. "Please think about it, Breezepelt. Heathertail just wants to help, and so do I. Taking advice from a cat that is pure evil…nothing good can come of that." When he didn't respond, she nudged him with her shoulder. "I know you want to become a better warrior. That's not a bad thing, Breezepelt…but the reasons you have for it…that's the darkness within you."

"So what do you suggest I do?" asked Breezepelt. "Let ThunderClan get away with _everything_ they've done to me? Let Crowfeather get away with abusing me? Should I just let all of that be okay?" He pulled away from her, and Sunstrike grew very cold in the wind. He began to back away, his eyes full of anger and fear that wrenched Sunstrike's heart.

"You have to fight it, Breezepelt!" she urged. "You have to fight your hatred!"

"You'll never understand," hissed Breezepelt, and he rushed away, disappearing into the moor. With a sigh, Sunstrike turned back, staring down at the lake. The wind blew softly, and Sunstrike wondered if she should go after him. She shivered. It was cold, without him beside her. Breezepelt's light was slipping away, she thought. All that would be left of her heart would be darkness.

* * *

**Elsi: He's the most tragic character in the series, I think. **

**Trek: Agreed. It's good of you to come up with a happy ending for him.**

**Elsi: Thank you. Well, it isn't really a happy ending. But I think Breezepelt would go to StarClan, at least the way I write it. Hopefully the Erins see it that way, too! Breezepelt is just tortured.**

**Trek: Mmmm. Well, sympathy for Breezepelt might make you write the next one-shot!**

**Elsi: Yes, it might. Not tonight. Well...no. Not tonight. But the next one-shot is called LIGHT. I'm actually looking forward to writing it! Hope you guys are, too!**


	4. Light

**Elsi: I don't want to preface this too much. It's maybe my favorite one yet. Okay, goodbye! Read and enjoy this one-shot of Sunstrike's Story!**

* * *

LIGHT

The soft moonlight splattered over Sunstrike's pelt, a narrow beam through the pressing darkness. She loved guard duty; she was most likely the only cat that did. When she was standing there, only able to watch and listen, she could think. Beside her, Swallowtail unsheathed and re-sheathed her claws, a pattern of her evident boredom. It made Sunstrike smile bitterly. Like any cat, Swallowtail hungered for battle, and the chance to prove herself as a warrior. ThunderClan and ShadowClan were at each other's throats; it was only a matter of time before WindClan got involved.

Beside her, the branches to the camp rustled, and Sunstrike turned, bristling. Breezepelt shoved out of camp, pushing away and not answering Swallowtail's meowed inquiry as to where he was headed. Sunstrike watched the cat she loved and feared with worry in her heart. Something was wrong. Cautiously, she scented the air, a shiver running up her spine when she smelled the musky odor of blood on the earth.

"He's hurt," mewed Sunstrike in distress, staring into the brush.

"He probably just slept on a thorn or something," Swallowtail said dismissively. Sunstrike grew uneasy: if Breezepelt had been struck by a thorn, he would have gone to Kestrelflight. He wouldn't have fled camp.

"I'm going to make sure," she decided firmly. Swallowtail protested with a shrill mew, and Sunstrike turned to her in pleading.

"I won't be gone long," she hissed.

"But guard duty!" whispered Swallowtail. Sunstrike stared at her imploringly until Swallowtail sighed, sitting down in defeat.

"Alright," she consented. "Be quick about it."

With a wave of her tail, Sunstrike bounded up the slope of their protective hill, trying to taste Breezepelt's heavy scent on the wind. It was the blood that alerted her first, and Sunstrike gasped as she saw the trail of blood leading towards the ThunderClan border. He would do something terrible, wouldn't he? Terror leading her along, Sunstrike whipped through the wind, praying to StarClan that she wouldn't fall into some hole.

At last, she saw him sitting meekly beside the border, staring moodily into the trees.

"Breezepelt!" she meowed. The hair on the back of Breezepelt's neck began to stand up, but Sunstrike didn't let herself fear. She approached carefully, ignoring his warning growl.

"Get out of here, Sunstrike," he said, and his voice was raspy with strangled sobs. She hated that noise. Taking a deep breath, Sunstrike forced herself to approach him still.

"You're hurt," Sunstrike meowed, sitting beside him. The fur on the back of Breezepelt's neck began to perk up, but she forced herself to touch a paw to the wound, pulling back blood. Breezepelt hissed in anger, but he didn't flinch away.

"You need to do something about this," Sunstrike snapped. "Stay here."

When she returned with cobwebs, to her surprise, he hadn't moved an inch. Sunstrike approached him, unsure.

"How did this happen?" wondered Sunstrike, but she already knew. Breezepelt stubbornly refused to speak. "I see."

"You don't understand," snapped Breezepelt. "You never will."

"I'm here, aren't I?" retorted Sunstrike. She carefully pushed the cobwebs over his deep wound, making him hiss with pain. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," roared Breezepelt. Sunstrike fell silent, wordlessly continuing to apply the makeshift bandages. Underneath her paws, Breezepelt shifted, a subconscious action stemming from a mental debate. "There are more cats than just me now."

"Like who?" Sunstrike asked, forcing herself not to panic.

"A few warriors from the other Clans," Breezepelt meditated. "I won't give you their names. I don't want to worry you."

_There are more WindClan warriors than just you involved,_ realized Sunstrike, but she kept her sorrow to herself. He had made this choice. The darkness had eaten him alive – why was she even here again?

"Who gave you this?" asked Sunstrike quietly. She sat down beside him, looking up at his amber eyes, which stared angrily towards ThunderClan.

"Redwillow of ShadowClan," murmured Breezepelt. He glanced down at her for the first time, and there was something more than just raw anger in his eyes. "Why are you helping me?"

_Because I love you. _"Because you're my friend."

"I'm not your friend," said Breezepelt with a bitter chuckle. "Remember?" He glared down into the stream. "I've let my hatred rule me. Or something like that."

"There's still a cat inside of you," Sunstrike pointed out. She nudged him. "Like the Breezepelt talking to me now."

Breezepelt hissed, pulling away from her. Again, there he stood, in the darkness looking too sinister for his own good.

"What would you know of me?" he snapped. "I don't need a she-cat to tell me who I am. I don't need anyone."

"And that's why you're such a great cat to be around," retorted Sunstrike. She hated him sometimes, in those moments where he was moody and difficult to reach. He needed her – didn't he see that? Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Exactly," mewed Breezepelt darkly. "Which is why you should just stay away from me."

Sunstrike glared at him, and he glared right back. It was hard to see the good cat within him in that moment, and she struggled for a second, fighting against her impulse to reach to him and try to find the sweet cat she loved. Who was he, anyways? Why was she so hung up on him? It wasn't as if he would ever change. He would be like this forever, arrogant and grumpy and full of the darkness that put their Clan at risk. He was involved in the Dark Forest now, and that wasn't the type of cat she wanted in her life.

But then again, he hadn't wanted to worry her. And he had let her try and help seal his wound (although she was no medicine cat). And he had told her the truth about Redwillow, and about the forest. And now, even, now, he was trying to stay away from her _for her own good._ Somewhere in there, beyond all of that pent up rage, there was the part of Breezepelt that wanted to protect her and keep her safe from the hatred in which he abided.

"I'm not going to let you suffer alone," Sunstrike insisted. "So you should stop trying to protect me and let me help you."

Her bold words cut through his exterior, and Breezepelt narrowed his eyes in shock and frustration. Had she read the signs incorrectly?

"I'm not trying to protect you," he hissed. "Maybe I just don't want you tailing me all the time."

"Give it up, Breezepelt," snapped Sunstrike. She was already losing him, so what more could she lose by playing this wrong? "You're stuck in your own hate, of Crowfeather, of ThunderClan, of WindClan, of yourself even. This whole time, all you've needed is someone that will actually care about you. But now that I'm here, you're stuck, and you don't want to drag me in with you." She took a breath, staring into his appalled eyes. "But I'm not just going to let you drown in that, so get that through your head, mouse-brain! You've lost everything, and so you went to that darkness, but you don't want that life for yourself. I know you don't actually mean it. You once wanted to be a great warrior for WindClan, and then everything got twisted against you, because that was just your luck. And Brokentail offered you an escape, so you took it, and now you've become this twisted vessel of his revenge. And no one else can see through it, but I can, because I love you, and I can't just let you suffer like this." She nearly stopped himself, but Breezepelt was in shock, so she charged on. "Now you're just trying to do the last good thing you can think of, but it isn't going to stop me from keeping after you, because you need me. You need me." She repeated the words stubbornly, desperately hoping that they were true, needing them to be true. Breezepelt squared his jaw, unable to respond.

Then all her illusions fell to pieces, and tremendous doubt made Sunstrike understand that all along, she had been making it up. She had been inventing the signs, hoping that he felt something, too, because she was so incredibly in love with him. She had needed to believe that there was some light inside of him, but she had been wrong.

"I'm sorry," Sunstrike squeaked, and she whirled around to head home. She had guard duty. This had been a mistake. Her paws tingling, Sunstrike tried to flee, but two fox-lengths in and her paws betrayed her, and she was tumbling down the hill to land in a plop on the bottom.

"Sunstrike." Breezepelt waited for her to stand up, his amber eyes gleaming. She didn't want to hear his apology. "Sunstrike, wait."

"I don't…" began Sunstrike, but Breezepelt whirled her around with a swipe of his massive paw. It stung for a moment, but she realized that he hadn't used his claws, only the blunt force of his paw.

"Fine," he spat. "Fine. You win, okay? You win."

"I…what?" She was so confused – was she making this up? Breezepelt tore up the grass beneath his paws with his claws, looking up at her at last.

"I said you win. Fine. You're right. You're right that everything in my life has turned against me, and you're right that Brokentail gave me an escape. You're even right about not wanting it." He turned to the side, taking a deep breath. "I've let myself go into darkness, but…but somehow, Sunstrike, you're my light."

Sunstrike sat, staring at this cat that was pure darkness, that was impossibly stubborn and angry and full of those things that she loathed.

"You're the only cat I have that would follow me and try and clean my wounds," Breezepelt whispered ferociously. "Heathertail left me, and I thought that I could trust her. She fears the darkness, and so do you, but you're strong enough to try to fight it. You're…somehow, you make understand. You make me sad, but sad is better than angry and vengeful.

"You know I can't leave," Breezepelt whispered. "They'll rip me apart. I am something to them, a pawn in their plans now, and I can't…get out. But maybe, if you help me…" He broke off. "If you help me, maybe I can…"

"Fight back," suggested Sunstrike weakly.

"Yes," answered Breezepelt. He moved close to her, pressing into her side and filling her with sudden warmth. All of his grief pressed into her, but she couldn't understand it now, because he was here, and he wanted her. "You're right. I need you."

"I need you, too," Sunstrike found herself saying. Breezepelt looked down at her, his eyes full of relief and release, desperation and admiration, and most of all, some sort of promise to come back, and to fight, and to need her. She would be what he needed.

"Stay with me, Light," he begged. Sunstrike nodded, leaning into his side. "No matter what I do."

"I'll always be here," promised Sunstrike quietly. She touched her nose to his shoulder, finding his embrace warm and perfect. It was all that she had ever imagined needing.

* * *

**Elsi: ALL OF THE LOVE. They're really cute. Okay, there will be more from them in the near future. I don't know how near of a future of course, but it should happen...sometime. If you liked this, tell me what you liked about it! If not...well, tell me what you didn't like so much! How about that?**


End file.
